Fate of the Holy Grail War
by Mockingjay 3.75
Summary: 15 years after the end of the last Holy Grail War, Ryoma and Lenalee have become caring parents to their two children - Kana and Shiro. However, with a new enemy arising the grail makes it reappearance and with both new and old servants getting summoned to battlefield along with their new masters. What cruel twist of fate has started to spin a brand new tale.


**So here is a small project that I've had in the works for a while now. I hope that you all enjoy what I have in store for you. I would also like to thank one of my most loyal followers '** **ilovefonandalaude' for helping me come up with the idea of this story.**

 **OC Characters can be submitted (but only a few will be chosen)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or Fire Emblem Fates - both works belong to their original creator. The opening song is Seven Deadly Sins by Man with a Mission whilst the ending is Last Theater by Noisy Cell**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _The pain and the pleasure All come together_  
 _There is no reason why_  
 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _The pain and the pleasure All come together_  
 _There's no reason why_

 _I got my demons They don't know_  
 _I'm fierce enough to let them go_  
 _It's like a fire A stranglehold_  
 _I wish I was invincible_

 _Hello desire Your my old friend_  
 _But I don't need you here again_  
 _Just take a walk Go back inside_  
 _I'll see you on the other side_

 _samayoi tou mono mo tomadoi kou mono mo_  
 _subete no tsumi o koe_

 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _The pain and the pleasure All come together_  
 _There is no reason why_  
 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _The pain and the pleasure All come together_  
 _There's no reason why_

 _I get the feeling down below_  
 _It's coming back to take control_  
 _It's like a fire A stranglehold_  
 _I feel like I'm a criminal_

 _One criminal_  
 _Two animal_  
 _Three typical_  
 _Four breakable_  
 _Five I can't fight it_  
 _Six I can't fight it_  
 _Seven I can't fight it_

 _So I hide it_

 _People falling into the seven deadly sins_  
 _samayoi tsuzuke tadoritsuita_  
 _hikari o motome negai yo kanae_  
 _arayuru tsumi o koete_

 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _The pain and the pleasure All come together_

 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _There's no reason There's no reason_  
 _That's the reason why_  
 _Wow oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _The pain and the pleasure All come together_  
 _There's no reason why_

 **Prologue**

 _I remember the day the war was over._

 _The day the grail was in my hands._

 _The moment I made my wish – a selfless yet selfish act all at the same time._

 _I said farewell to him as he vanished back to whatever land or time she had come from. Knowing that it wouldn't be long until he was summoned to re-enter this blood bath all over again._

 _However, I could think of such things until I received an urgent phone call from the hospital. It was happening and the doctors said that I needed to be with her. So without any hesitation I stepped over the fallen body of my opponent as the grail vanished mere moments after I had already left the torn apart former war zone._

 _I made it to the hospital in no time – I myself was surprised at my sudden burst of agility – and there, sitting quietly in the waiting room was my sister, Sakura, and my brother, Takumi, who had brought my son Shiro along with them._

 _Shiro looked up at me with fearful eyes "What's going to happen to mama?"_

 _I didn't reply to that question. I needed to know that my wish had been granted in order to answer it. So instead I did what all father's most likely do, put on a false smile and say "Everything will be alright. You know that right? Mama told you that no matter what happen's everything will be alright."_

 _The young boy nodded at me "You're right Papa."_

 _I then pushed past my family and straight down the halls until I reached the one where she had been placed in for several weeks. I could hear screaming and crying all mixed in one voice, as various others voices shouted words that were incomprehensible to me. All I could hear was the screaming._

" _Did it lie?" I muttered, my body trembling with rage and fury "did that cheap cup lie about fulfilling my wish."_

 _I was so angry but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I pushed open the door and saw that she was laid down in a chair, her face red in pain and stress, moaning and screaming as she struggled with the hard process that she had experienced once before. The main doctor noticed by presence and handed me fitting garb that I had worn a few years ago yet it felt like only yesterday. Her eyes opened a little and I saw them fill with hope despite the obvious amount's of pain she was in._

 _She reached out for me "R-Ryoma? Is that you?"_

 _I smiled and took her hand in my own as I stood beside her as she continued to struggle "I'm right here. I won't leave you until this is all over."_

 _Her hand tightened around my own as she winced "I-I-It hurts…so much!"_

 _I placed my free hand over her pale, sweaty cheek "It'll be over soon love. You just have to keep pushing!"_

 _She nodded and soon let out another frustrated scream "Agh! Get out! Let me go!"_

" _One more big push!"_

" _Only one more!" I told my love as her beautiful scarlet eyes filled with a mix of frustration and determination "Just one more push and then its all over!"_

 _She bit her lips and pushed hard. I could feel how hard she was working as her hand's clenched around my hand incredibly hard – so much so that it felt like she was trying to break it. However, she let out one final scream of rage before she relaxed and the room fell all but silent apart from the faint breathing of my love as she settled down from the experience._

 _And then a small cry sounded off._

 _The doctor smiled brightly "It's a beautiful baby girl!"_

 _I looked down at my beloved and saw that she was crying tears of relief and joy as the nurse, that had been attending to her, brought to us a small object concealed in pink cloth. The nurse whispered 'congratulations' as she handed her the buddle of cloth._

 _Inside the cloth was a small infant that stared around the room curiously for a few moments after opening its eyes for the first time. It's eyes then focused on myself and my beloved and it started to giggle and give us something that resembled a smile. I almost started to cry as I stared at the second thing in the world that I had managed to create – something just as pure as the first time._

 _The doctor turned to the both of us, clearly relieved that the procedure had gone as cleanly as possible given the circumstances that he had worn me about earlier. The same circumstances that I realized were just adverted by my wish – so the grail had worked!_

" _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura." The doctor said as he exited the door with a small look of satisfaction on his face "I'll tell your family that they can come and see you now. A nurse will come and see you shortly after."_

 _I turned to my wife to see her cooing at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Even as a newborn I could see the faint wisps of brown hair she possessed along with her small red eyes. However, my eyes soon drifted to the bare neck of my wife – the blood flowing beneath it finally returned back to a calm river after weeks of it being under severe stress._

 _I bit my lip. How disgusting was I? Thinking about blood when a new child of my conception is right before me!_

 _My wife noticed how my expression had somewhat darkened and placed a hand over my cold cheek, not even flinching at how lifeless it was compared to her own skin, she smiled softly "Ryoma…you needn't think so poorly of yourself. Especially not now after everything you've been through this evening and the last few weeks."_

 _I looked up at her tenderly "Lenalee I…"_

 _She placed a finger to my lips "You've been through so much Ryoma. I just want to thank you for being with me and…" caressed by cheek "for using that wish to save my life."_

 _I smiled "I would've done anything for you. Even if it meant giving up my humanity and any wish that could be granted."_

 _She looked grateful but her face soon became somewhat sad "What happened to Saber? Is he still here?"_

 _I frowned "No. He went back to his own time I believe. He was happy that he could give you this chance though Lenalee, he didn't regret a single thing."_

 _She smiled momentarily but then her eyes became sad once more "And what about…" she struggled to speak the next word "…Xander?"_

 _My almost non-existent heartbeat stopped for a few seconds "He came after me along with Caster just as I reached the grail. He demanded that I stop what I was doing, that I owed him to take the grail to bring her back to life, but I couldn't let him take away the chance to save you and our daughter. So I…"_

 _I couldn't stop myself from crying, blood pouring out from my eyes as I did so. Lenalee didn't pull away from me however, instead she brought our newborn closer to me and handed the baby girl to me. I took a second to notice the life form that I was now holding but it silenced the tormented cries that threatened to escape from me. The infant tried in vain to pull at the short brown hair that I now possessed – much different from the mane I once possessed a few days ago._

" _Xander would've done anything to save her." Lenalee told me as I cradled out daughter "Just as you did everything in order to save me and her. If Xander still acknowledges me as his family – then even if death I'm sure that he'll forgive you my love."_

" _I hope so." I admitted allowing Lenalee to wipe away the blood that was staining my face before the rest of our family entered the room "I hope they both forgive me."_

" _I know they will."_

* * *

(Unknown Location)

 _I forgive you_

I will never forgive you

 _I love you_

I hate you

 _You are a good man_

You're the spawn of the devil himself

 _I wish we had more time together_

I sweare I will kill you!

 _I know you will live_

Why won't you die!

 _I'm finally able to rest_

I won't die until I see you dead at my feet!

 _Goodbye…my brother_

You will die monster!

 **Do you want revenge?**

Yes.

 _No._

 **I can give you it.**

Then do it.

 _No! let me rest._

 **In a few years, he will no your pain and your vegenance…my friend.**

Thank you.

 _Leave them be._

 **Then let us wait until the next time the Grail appears because….**

 **I can't wait to watch them burn.**

 **Ending:**

 _I'm not gonna make it_

 _Is it almost over now?_

 _Can't see the way_

 _Run down_

 _I can't understand how this chain reaction_

 _Has brought me to the edge I'm looking down_

 _One more step would it make me free?_

 _I could fall into the darkness_

 _Realize that I'm just so afraid_

 _"I don't want to destroy life..."_

 _Remember_

 _"I know you want to"_

 _"It's alright"_

 _Remember_

 _I'm not gonna make it_

 _Is it almost over now?_

 _Can't see the way to go_

 _I feel so alone_

 _My blood is on the ground_

 _This time I lost control_

 _I gave up my thoughts_

 _Lived just by reaction_

 _Made nothing but a fake, empty escape_

 _"Be true to yourself"_

 _I've heard enough of that_

 _I know if I remember_

 _I'll find the good_

 _I don't care_

 _"I don't want to destroy life..."_

 _Remember_

 _"I know you want to" (I don't know)_

 _"It's alright"(It's not alright)_

 _Remember (You think you know?)_

 _I still believe_

 _I still believe in myself_

 _I'm not gonna make it_

 _Is it almost over now?_

 _Can't see the way to go_

 _I feel so alone_

 _My blood is on the ground_

 _I can't forgive this anymore_

 _I just wanna make it_

 _If it's almost over now_

 _Can't see the way to go_

 _I feel so alone_

 _My blood is on the ground_

 _I can't forgive this anymore_

 _Who chooses what is right?_

 _No one can begin to say_

 _So will you turn around_

 _Or will you fade away?_

 _My heart is crying out_

 _I may never see_

 _But still I have to go_

 _I have to go_

* * *

 **I hope that all of you liked this little prologue into what's to come! Hope to see you soon!**

 **This is Mockingjay 3.75 signing off!**


End file.
